beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dranzer MS
Dranzer MS is a Balance-type Beyblade implementing the Hard Metal System. It is Kai's seventh Beyblade. It evolves from Dranzer GT. It is the last Beyblade labeled with the "A" product code. Bit Protector: Dranzer Emblem The Bit Protector is constructed entirely of blue ABS caul plastic and comes complete with two sticker decor options: *Dranzer Emblem: A circular sticker featuring a stylized tattoo of Dranzer's head, with the words "DRANZER" and "Heavy/Hard Metal System" (in smaller font), all in white, labeled beneath it, sitting against a green background. *Dranzer: The sticker depicts Dranzer. Attack Ring: Spiral Upper Attack: ★★ Defense: ★★ Endurance: ★★½ Weight: 20g The Spiral Upper is constructed from two components: the Metal Frame: Left Upper and ABS Caul: Spiral Upper. Like the Metal Upper, Dranzer's (AR) features two slight ramps that produces an moderate Upper Attack when launched in left-rotation. Otherwise, it possesses reliable Smash Attack capability when launched in right-rotation. Weight Disk: Circle Balance Attack: ★½ Defense: ★½ Endurance: ★★ Weight: 15g The Circle Balance is a good weight and is good for many different purposes. Spinning Core: Manual Change Core Attack: ★★★ Defense: ★ Endurance: ★★★ Weight: 2g The RC is probably one of the best features of this Beyblade because of its ability to switch from attack mode to Endurance mode. The RC of this Blade is different in Hasbro than in Takara and have few differences. The Takara version suffers from balance issues at lower spin velocities, whereas the Hasbro version attempted to address this issue by giving it a Semi-Flat tip, but while improved the balance problem, its performance suffered in the stamina category. Either don’t make much movement unless placed on attack mode which has an overpowering speed causing the blade to fly out of the stadium constantly. One of the earlier Hasbro releases has this problem worsened because the base is wider and flatter, causing the beyblade to violently attack. In Endurance mode most movement is made in the center of the Bey-stadium which can be good or bad depending on the opponent. Overall Review The Dranzer MS Beyblade features a manual switch gimmick in its (SC) that enables the player to adapt to different situations without resorting to customization. This Manual Change Core allows Dranzer MS to switch between attack and stamina modes after each round. This gimmick was seen in an earlier model of Dranzer Beyblade: the Dranzer Spiral. Overall, the Dranzer MS performs decently, but the height of the Manual Change Core compromises the effectiveness of the Spiral Upper (AR). Variants Takara Tomy *'Black Version (Japanese: )': Released in the HMS Custom Try Set. *'Limited Proto Gray Version (Japanese: )': Released in the HMS 5 Saint Beasts Booster pack. *'Purple Version (Japanese: )': *'Silver Version (Japanese: )': *'Suzaku Red Version (Japanese: )': A special edition version that had a limited release and comes complete with a clear red Customize Case. Hasbro Gallery Dranzer MS - SonoKong Version DranzerMS-1.jpg DranzerMS-2.jpg DranzerMS-3.jpg DranzerMS-4.jpg DranzerMS-5.jpg DranzerMS-6.jpg DranzerMS-7.jpg CircleBalance.jpg DranzerMS-8.jpg DranzerMS-9.jpg DranzerMS-10.jpg Misc beydranzer.jpg beydrazer00.jpg beydrazer01.jpg beydrazer02.jpg Dranzer MS.jpg|Drannzer MS Dranzer MS Gallery: http://worldbeyblade.org/attachment.php?aid=1089 http://worldbeyblade.org/attachment.php?aid=1092 http://worldbeyblade.org/attachment.php?aid=1107 http://worldbeyblade.org/attachment.php?aid=1106 http://worldbeyblade.org/attachment.php?aid=1090 Trivia *When first released, the head of the Spiral Upper attack ring was somewhat fragile and broke at some point. Takara has now fixed this problem. *Other Versions: **5 Saints Booster pack: Grey. **HMS Booster Act 4: Pink and Red. **The sono kong RC seems to be thin and also very fragile as well. Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Balance Types Category:Hard Metal System Category:Hard Metal System Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Beyblades Category:Kai's Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades